


Party time

by madmartigan_77



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, College Campus, Crack, Feelings, Fluff, Just a silly fic, M/M, No Plot, Silly Fights, Underage Drinking, Yuri's scared that he's too womanly, Yuri's sweet really, Yuri's trying to find himself a little, annoying friends, throwing up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-14 15:05:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15391392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madmartigan_77/pseuds/madmartigan_77
Summary: Saturday night at the college campus was always fun, always full of sex and underage drinking, tonight was no exception





	1. Chapter 1

Waking up to the sound of giggling and stumbling around the room, JJ cracked his eyes open, of course it was Yuri, Otabek’s blonde little Russian boyfriend who he couldn’t seem to spend a night without 

“Shh, JJ’s sleeping baby” Otabek tried to hush, but he was laughing as he spoke, they both sounded drunk. All JJ could see were the outlines of their bodies in the darkness, Yuri stumbling around while Otabek tried to steady him

Yuri ended up tumbling to the floor giggling loudly, Otabek moving to the floor with him, then the obvious sound of the two idiots kissing

Otabek humming into the kiss, JJ shut his eyes again willing himself to try and go to sleep and not pay attention to what was going on

It would easier if he couldn’t hear Yuri’s whispering amongst the kissing, then Otabek’s groaning, and not before long the sound of Yuri bouncing on Otabek’s dick happily

Neither of them could be quiet to save their lives, Yuri’s moans filled the room, Otabek was just as loud even though he denied it to no end

Otabek groaned loudly as he spoke, “Fuck baby you feel so fucking good” Yuri moaned as the sound of them fucking filled the room even louder 

“Don’t you dare cum Beka” he whined out

Otabek huffed out a laugh, “Then stop rolling your hips like that” 

“You go on top then” Yuri panted out, Otabek wasn’t a pillow princess, but he never liked to go on top

He liked to top, but he just liked to lay there and let Yuri do all the work. JJ didn’t blame him, if he had a pretty thing like that willing to bounce in his lap JJ wouldn’t want it to ever end

“Cmon Yura, you’re doing so good for me baby” Otabek started to purr out, until the door swung open 

“Aw lame, you guys can’t leave the party early just to fuck”

JJ recognised Leo’s voice, he sounded just as drunk. “You’re just jealous Leo” Otabek teased, Leo padded his way inside as if he lived there too 

JJ groaned loudly as he sat up, “Will you all shut the fuck up?”

“Shit sorry JJ” Leo sounded like he actually meant it 

Yuri just sniggered, “Like you don’t lie there jerking off to us”

JJ rolled his eyes throwing a pillow over to Otabek’s bed, Yuri yelped, Otabek groaned, “My dick is literally in my boyfriends ass, will you all just give us a few minutes?” 

Yuri slapped Otabek’s chest, “More than a few fucking minutes” Leo flicked the light on everyone wincing, Otabek instantly sitting up wrapping his arms around Yuri and covering him with a glare

“Leo” he growled, Leo had a drunken smile on his face 

“What, thought I’d catch a glimpse, fast as always Altin”

Yuri’s blonde hair was messily braided, strands of hair falling in front of his face, “This angles perfect” Yuri whispered into Otabek’s ear, but everyone heard, Leo instantly teasing

“Fuck your boyfriend Otabek, we’ll all wait, the angles perfect” Yuri didn’t react to his comment, JJ could just see his hips start rolling under the quilt that Otabek had covered him with

“Turn the light off Leo” Otabek groaned as he said it, his face twisting in pleasure himself 

JJ cocked a brow, “You stayed hard during all that Beks?”

“God fucking yes, turn the light off, don’t be a dick” Yuri panted, Leo started teasing them by switching the light on and off, not that it stopped them both, they were actually trying to be quiet this time

They started kissing desperately, trying to swallow each others moans, JJ couldn’t take his eyes off them, neither could Leo

When Yuri’s little body started shaking slightly, they were both groaning and moaning until Yuri finally pulled away from Otabek’s mouth, Leo being the dick he was went right up to Yuri’s ear

“You cumming Plisetsky?” he teased 

Yuri face twisted angrily as he moaned while trying to shout at Leo, “You’re ruining my fucking orgasm shithead”

Otabek groaned as Yuri spoke, Leo wrapping his arms around the pair of them

“It’s like I’m cumming with you” he teased 

Otabek panted out trying to catch his breath, still making grunts of pleasure, “You’re such a fucking dick, wait till your balls deep in someone”

Leo ended up pulling away laughing, “Cmon, back to the party, it’s no fun without you guys” 

Yuri turned to him with a glare, “Fucking fine christ”

“We’ll meet you there” Otabek spoke firmly 

Leo rolling his eyes with a sigh, “Fine, but if you’re not down in 10 minutes I’m coming back up here to pester you both”

Leo turned to JJ, “You’re coming too JJ” 

JJ shrugged, “Fine” Leo left with a smile satisfied he’d ruined their nights

“Look away JJ” Otabek asked, JJ doing so instantly, he heard them pad across the room then the bathroom door shut

 

Cleaning themselves off in the bathroom, Yuri’s legs were always a little shaky after sex. Otabek liked him to do all the work on top, not that Yuri minded too much, it was good exercise and he got to see literally the hottest guy on campus falling apart underneath him

Not that Otabek would agree with that statement, he always called Yuri the hottest guy on campus. Yuri was good looking, he knew he was, but he was fucking pretty. He wasn’t the hottest, he could probably pass as a chick which annoyed him to no end

He made sure to try dress as manly as he could, he would cut his hair off if Otabek didn’t love it so damn much. It was way shorter when him and Otabek started dating, but Otabek had insisted he grow it even longer, now it was past his shoulders and Otabek always made the biggest fuss of it

But Yuri never worried that Otabek saw him as womanly, he never once made him feel that way about himself. So for Otabek he didn’t mind letting his hair grow, he’d do anything for Otabek, he even fucking wore lacy underwear because Otabek liked it

When they finally got ready again, they stumbled back to the party they’d ditched. All the girls flocked over to Otabek as usual, they didn’t care that he had his arm wrapped tightly around Yuri, that he made sure to tell everyone he was gay and had a boyfriend, they still pestered him

Otabek offered them a polite smile as he moved Yuri in front of him, wrapping his arms around his waist and kissing across his neck, “Wanna dance baby?” he purred, Yuri smirked at the bitches, he wished he could be calm and casual like Otabek was, but he wasn’t

“You’ll never get to bounce on his dick you desperate bitches” the look on those girls faces made Yuri feel even more smug 

Otabek groaned against his neck, “What am I gunna do with you?”

Yuri felt himself get flipped around again, Otabek frowning at him but with a half smile, “You little Russian punk” Yuri beamed a smile as he wrapped his arms around Otabek’s neck jumping into his arms, Otabek instantly catching him and holding him easily

“I’m going to post some fun photos of you tonight Beka” Yuri purred 

Otabek rolled his eyes, “Again?” Yuri moved forward sucking a hickey on his neck, Yuri hummed in agreement on his neck before moving to the other side

Yuri loved posting nearly naked photos of Otabek on his social media, all those fucking bitches could see that he was Yuri’s, see what they were missing out on, but never having

One time he posted Otabek on his knees, his dark eyes looking up to him, he looked like a fucking wet dream, he was just about to take Yuri’s cock into his mouth when Yuri had snapped the photo, Yuri had covered it with an emoji and posted it

It was all pretty funny until the opposing colleges got a hold of the photo and started mentioning it at every single football match that Otabek played, Otabek being the cool calm guy he was, he never once struggled with being gay, he took it in his stride 

How people could still spread fucking rumours that Otabek was only with Yuri because he looked like a girl was fucking insane, if Otabek wanted a girl, he could have a girl, in a fucking heartbeat

He didn’t want a girl, he wanted fucking Yuri, and Yuri knew that entirely. Yuri also fucking hated that people presumed he bottomed, he did bottom, he did love it, but don’t presume that, fucking assholes

Otabek didn’t like to bottom, he didn’t like ass play and Yuri respected that. Otabek didn’t even like the idea of getting rimmed, Yuri didn’t press it, he was entirely happy with their sex life

But it just annoyed him that people presumed that, Otabek would always say it was no ones business. And never once corrected Yuri when he’d scream that they switched or that Otabek loved to fucking bottom for him, he always went along with it

Otabek never had to fight for his masculinity, he never had any inner conflict, he didn’t care if people thought he only bottomed, whereas Yuri felt like he needed to fight for everything 

Yuri would absolutely kill Otabek if he ever fucking mentioned that he wore lacy underwear for him, he’d never forgive him ever, but Otabek wouldn’t do that, and when someone had found them in Otabek’s washing he instantly with his stoic expression, said that they were his

After a lot more shots, a lot more drunk dancing, making out with Leo as part of a dumb dare which Yuri couldn’t remember agreeing too. He barely remembered kissing him, he just felt Otabek’s hand tug him back onto his lap and devour his mouth

Grumbling about a stupid fucking dare, when someone yelled that Otabek should do it too, Yuri bit his lip as he glared up to Otabek, Otabek was smiling pulling his lip away and making out more with Yuri 

When Yuri stumbled to his feet again the room was spinning, luckily Otabek was keeping him upright even if he felt just as drunk, then they saw how much of a sorry state JJ was in, he was absolutely wrecked he couldn’t even stand

“Go help your idiot friend” Yuri groaned, pulling himself away from Otabek so he could go help JJ instead, JJ was more far gone than any of them

“Cmon buddy” Otabek hummed, wrapping JJ’s arm around his neck as he tried to get him to walk 

“Beks” JJ slurred, going to fall over again if it wasn’t for Otabek

“Okay up you go” Otabek groaned as he put JJ over his shoulder, Yuri smiled, he loved that only he got to be held in any kind of affectionate way by Otabek, Otabek was always carrying him in his arms if he couldn’t walk

Thankfully he wasn’t at that level today, but they were both close, Otabek had to walk slowly otherwise they’d both fall down, Yuri walked at the same speed, he’d definitely fall flat on his face if he tried it any faster

Somehow they all made it in one piece, Otabek quickly taking off JJ’s shoes and putting a glass of water beside his bed before taking off all his clothes and getting into bed

Yuri practically purred, instantly draping himself over Otabek’s chest, Otabek tugged him in tightly with a happy groan, “I love you baby” 

Yuri yawned sleepily, nuzzling his face into Otabek’s chest, “I’m not your baby, I’m your fierce ice tiger of Russia”

Otabek hummed, “I love you my fierce ice tiger of Russia”

“I love you my dark horse of Kazakhstan” Otabek laughed lightly at the nickname 

“I thought you liked being called baby anyways?”

Yuri tilted his head kissing Otabek’s chest, he loved the roughness of the hair that covered Otabek’s body, it wasn’t loads or anything, but what it was was perfect

“You know I like baby, I was just being a dick” JJ started snoring, really fucking loudly, Yuri groaned, “I can’t sleep now” he whined out

“You can and you are” Otabek groaned, once he was tired that was it, but Otabek could sleep through anything, Yuri couldn’t

“Come back to my room” he felt Otabek shake his head, as he yawned 

“It’s all the way across campus and Yuuri always has Victor over”

Yuri huffed, “So?” 

Otabek groaned moving to stroke a hand through Yuri’s hair, trying to get him to sleep, “So if Yuuri has Victor over, Victor snores just as loud as JJ. Or if they’re not sleeping, they’re fucking, which is loud”

“But if he doesn’t have Victor over..” 

Otabek cut him off, “He’ll have Victor over, they spend every night together just like we do”

Yuri huffed, Otabek had a point. “Why don’t we crash in Leo’s room?” he offered 

Otabek groaned, moving his hand from Yuri’s hair, “You go check if Leo has his roommate over or not then”

Yuri stretched up from the bed yawning, he slipped on some boxers and stumbled out the room. Leo’s room was only in the next corridor, he went to walk in like he always did when he heard obvious sex noises from inside

Rolling his eyes he opened the door regardless flicking on the light like Leo had done to them earlier, “Can me and Beka crash in here tonight?” he asked, trying to pretend he didn’t know what they were doing

He couldn’t see who Leo was fucking, he was on top blocking out whoever was underneath him, “Even if I say no you’ll come in anyway right?” he groaned 

Yuri smirked, “See you in 2 minutes, better be quick, we wanna sleep, you know what Beka’s like when he’s tired”

He didn’t wait to see what else Leo said, padding back to their room, he heard Otabek fucking snoring as well. Shaking his head he shook Otabek, “Cmon Beka, Leo said we can crash in his room”

Otabek groaned in annoyance as he pulled himself up regardless, tugging on some boxers himself, he slammed their bedroom shut when he left, Yuri looked to him, Otabek had a face like thunder, he was moody if he didn’t get sleep

When they got to Leo’s room, the light was still on, but the noises had stopped. Smirking at the bed when he saw Guang-Hong’s little face, Leo shook his head, “Don’t say anything Yuri, just get in the bed” 

Yuri laughed as he shrugged, Otabek flicked off the light and instantly tucked himself under the covers, wrapping a sleepy heavy arm around Yuri’s waist, Yuri leaned further back into his hold

Humming in delight at the silence in the room, “So, sleeping with your ex again Leo?” he teased, Leo groaned, Guang-Hong yelped shyly and Otabek bit his neck

“Shut the fuck up Yuri” he growled, Yuri couldn’t help but laugh, which set off Leo laughing, Otabek groaned into Yuri’s neck, “You’re all assholes” he huffed

Yuri turned to face Otabek, kissing his nose cutely, “Aw is my Beka-Bear tired?” he teased, he only ever called him Beka-Bear when Otabek was being angry

“Your Beka-Bear hates you” he huffed moodily, Yuri could never help but laugh when Otabek was in a mood like this 

“I thought I was your baby?” he whispered in his ear, still teasing of course

“Will you just give it a rest?” 

Yuri teased his tongue against his ear, “Am I your hot boyfriend?”

Otabek groaned, “Yes, please just sleep” 

“I thought you hated me?” 

Otabek groaned moving his head away and glaring at Yuri angrily, “Yuri, seriously?”

Yuri smirked, “Why don’t you shut me up?” 

Otabek rolled his eyes, “If you want to suck my cock Yura, go ahead” Yuri knew he didn’t mean it literally, but having his boyfriends dick in his mouth didn’t seem like that much of a bad idea

He knew Leo and Guang-Hong back at it anyways, shrugging he moved under the covers, Otabek humming curiously, as he moved onto his back, Yuri lavished kisses across his stomach

To make it up for teasing Otabek, he made sure to take his time with him, waiting until he got hard, Yuri took him into his mouth happily. Otabek’s angry groans quickly turned into pleasurable groans, Yuri bobbing his head up and down in time with his hand

“I’m gunna cum baby” Otabek panted out, Yuri always swallowed, they just liked to give each other a heads up. Swallowing Yuri slowly pulled away, planting more kisses across his stomach and chest as he went, Otabek hummed happily

Yuri planted a kiss on his cheek, “Sleep Beka, you can do me tomorrow” 

“You sure?” he asked 

Yuri laughed a little embarrassed, “You know what I’m like when I’ve had something to drink Beka, I’m surprised I got it up earlier”

Otabek laughed lightly, tugging him onto his chest, “That was perfect baby, I’m so lucky” Yuri yawned as he nuzzled himself in, he was finally ready to fall asleep himself now, he’d had such a good fucking night


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the Saturday

Waking up a tangle of limbs Yuri’s head was pounding, cracking his eyes open he barely remembered last night at all, he recognised he was in Leo’s room instead of Otabek’s, but couldn’t for the life of him figure out why

He couldn’t dwell on it too much either, the immediate feeling that he was going to throw up hit him hard, glasping a hand over his mouth he scampered out of Otabek’s hold rushing to the bathroom, Otabek groaning sleepily as he did

Yuri didn’t know why he loved to drink, he always threw up the next morning. Which only made his head pound harder, he just wanted to cry and go tuck himself back under Otabek’s arms 

Flushing the toilet and quickly rinsing his mouth out with mouthwash, he sadly padded back to the bedroom, smirking when he realised Leo had Guang-Hong back in his bed

They’d broken up stupidly anyways, one dumb fight and they called it quits. They hooked up nearly every Saturday, if Yuri and Otabek broke up after one dumb fight they’d have been over a million times by now

Yuri didn’t care so much that they always had dumb fights, because the make ups to those dumb fights were worth every second of arguing. For all Otabek wouldn’t go on top when he topped, he had no problem fucking Yuri against a wall, his mind flashed happily back to their last fight

They were shouting in each others face, both red faced and angry when Otabek had lunged forward, crashing their lips together. Yuri’s body had seemed to work on instinct, kissing back and quickly taking off their clothes

Otabek didn’t even try to take them back over to their bed, Yuri jumped into his arms, Otabek fucking him up against the wall, it was one of the best times they’d ever had 

Nuzzling his face happily back into Otabek’s chest, Otabek was still sleeping, he could sleep through anything. A light snore leaving his mouth, Yuri felt that exhausted he didn’t even try to shut him up, closing his eyes he tried to get more sleep

 

When he woke up the 2nd time, he wasn’t so fast to get to the bathroom, before he could realise what the fuck he was doing, he had thrown up all over Otabek’s chest, on Leo’s roommates bed, fuck

Otabek cracked his eyes open, humming sleeping, he frowned to Yuri then down to the wetness on his chest before his face twisted in disgust, “Seriously Yuri, again? You’re sleeping on your fucking own next Saturday” 

Yuri pouted sadly, he felt like a fucking little kid. He managed to throw up on Otabek more times than he could count, Yuri’s head was still spinning, his stomach was still churning uncomfortably, he was gunna cry during this hangover he just knew it, and now Otabek was pissed at him

Otabek groaned when he got out of the bed, hissing out Kazakh curse words, which made Yuri feel even more sad. He was just moping and feeling sorry for himself, thankfully there wasn’t a lot on the bed, standing on shaky feet to take the covers off, Leo must have roused from his sleep too

“Yuri! Ugh, my roommate is going to kill me Plisetsky” Leo groaned, Yuri wanted to be swallowed up into the ground

“I’ll wash it asshole, he’ll never know” he mumbled angrily, he was just as embarrassed. He didn’t give a shit that he was only in his boxers and felt like shit, he walked through to the laundry room. It was 3 corridors away, but thankfully since it was Sunday morning it was like a ghost town

Putting the sheets in and labelling the washer as Leo’s room number, he padded back to Leo’s room. Leo and Guang-Hong were fussing over each other in bed, Yuri looked to the bed he’d just vomited in, everything looked fine, Leo’s roommate would never know

“Otabek went back to his room, he didn’t look happy” Leo told him

Yuri groaned in annoyance, “It’s not my fucking fault!” 

Leo’s face gave him no sympathy, “Maybe you shouldn’t have did those shots” 

Yuri glared, “Maybe you shouldn’t sleep with your fucking ex every Saturday, either break the fuck up or get back together!” 

Yuri knew that what he’d had said had nothing to do with him, that it wasn’t relevant to the situation at all, but he was thinking with anger and a hangover, it was a bad mix

Storming out of Leo’s room he slammed the door shut, heading back to Otabek’s room, he was still fueled by anger, opening the door and glaring towards his bed, Otabek was sitting up with a scowl

“Don’t be mad at me” he rushed out, Otabek kept his scowl, Otabek could be just as stubborn as Yuri, which wasn’t a good thing

“Maybe try not throwing up on me constantly” 

Yuri groaned out annoyed as he slammed the bedroom shut, JJ stirring from his sleep with a sleepy groan

“It was an accident” Yuri tried to stress, of course it was, it always was. But Yuri got that being thrown up on was entirely gross, and it wasn’t the first, second or even third time it had happened, it was probably more like the tenth

Otabek groaned in annoyance, “I know it was an accident, I just hate waking up every Sunday covered in your sick” 

Yuri felt deflated, he sadly padded over to Otabek’s bed, slipping under the covers and whispering to Otabek, “I’m sorry” he spoke genuine, he knew he’d have sad eyes, but this wasn’t a fun Sunday for him either, he just wanted to still be sleeping

Otabek’s face softened with a sigh, “Cmere” Otabek moved to lay down, wrapping his arms around Yuri and pulling him to his chest on their sides

“I’m sorry too, I know you don’t mean it” Otabek sighed out again, reaching a hand to stroke down Yuri’s back, “Have you had something to drink?”

Yuri groaned sleepily, “No, lemme get back in straight away though” he yawned as he untucked from Otabek’s hold, getting two glasses of water and bringing it back over to the bed

“Thanks tiger” Otabek finally smiled at him, Yuri couldn’t have drank his water faster, laying back in Otabek’s arms, his eyes quickly shut

Yuri wasn’t sure if Otabek kept talking or fell asleep with him, he was almost instantly asleep. He wished he could have said that him and Otabek sleep all morning until early afternoon, then gone out for lunch, but they were woken up so much sooner than that

“You’re such a fucking dick Yuri!” was all he heard screamed at him, cracking his eyes open he still had his face happily in Otabek’s chest, tilting his head to see who was screaming at him, he saw Leo’s angry face

Feeling Otabek’s chest rumble against his face, “What’s he done now?” 

“He upset Guang-Hong, stay the fuck out of it!” 

Yuri groaned into Otabek’s chest, holding him in tighter, he didn’t want to deal with this, he’d already put out one fire this morning

“What did you do Yura?” Otabek asked yawning, stroking a hand down Yuri’s back, if Otabek got involved, Yuri would definitely have to go apologise

“You’re coming with me Yuri, he won’t stop crying” Leo sounded so annoyed, Yuri would be annoyed too if someone had made Otabek cry, he couldn’t imagine it happening but if they did, he’d be fucking pissed, he’d probably attack them

Yuri groaned again as he untangled himself from Otabek, quickly shoving some baggy sweats and a vest on, his feet would be disgusting, he’d padded around this entire campus barefoot this morning

“I know you’re pissed Leo, but touch a fucking hair on his head and you’ll regret it” Otabek growled from the bed, Yuri and Leo had had fights in the past, who hadn’t Yuri had a fight with, he couldn’t seem to stop himself thinking with his fists first, it was fucking stupid, even he knew that

Leo the asshole would always yank his hair, it always ended with bloody faces and blacked eyes. Otabek never attacked Leo, unless Leo was the one who threw the first punch, if Yuri threw the first punch Otabek would instantly grab Yuri away and try to calm him down

Or if they were just a tangle of stupid teenage fighting boys, then Otabek would have to try and separate the pair of them, it was ridiculous in hindsight, but at the time it seemed like the only possible solution

“You make sure your little Russian boyfriend doesn’t hit me first then Otabek” Leo spat out, god he was really pissed when it came to anything to do with Guang-Hong

Yuri rolled his eyes, “I won’t hit you asshole” 

Leo glared at Yuri, “If you do, even Otabek won’t be able to save you” he threatened, Yuri didn’t like getting threatened 

Yuri went to open his mouth and square up to Leo, but Otabek thankfully stood up from the bed with a loud groan, “I can’t believe I need to babysit you both just so you won’t be at each other's throats, for fuck sake” 

Yuri held Leo’s glare, until Otabek stepped between them, “Enough, can we just get this fucking over with so you’re both back to being best friends and Yuri's arguing with me instead?”

Yuri stormed out, he was angry all the way until he got to Leo’s room, then when he actually walked inside, seeing Guang-Hong in tears on the bed, he didn’t feel so angry anymore, he felt like a fucking dick

Yuri frowned at him sadly as Guang-Hong tried to hide the fact he was crying, desperately wiping at his face, Yuri took a seat beside him, turning to him with a sigh

“I’m sorry Guang-Hong, I didn’t mean to upset you. I was just pissed at Leo..” Guang-Hong cut him off with some crying, as he went to stand up and go, Yuri quickly tugged at his hand, “Oh cmere” 

Guang-Hong sort of fell onto his lap when Yuri had tugged him to come back onto the bed, but Yuri just wrapped his arms around him, he didn’t like being nice to people apart from Otabek, but Guang-Hong reminded him of Yuuri

Always getting upset over silly things and breaking down, Yuri as much as he was loathe to admit it, he really fucking loved Yuuri. Yuri liked to cheer Yuuri up when he was sad, he hated seeing him upset, so seeing Guang-Hong upset, he had to put it right, especially since he’d caused it

Guang-Hong cried into his neck, sniffling out something in Mandarin, Yuri frowned wrapping his arms around him, “I don’t know what you’re saying, I’m sorry. I’m just a dick you know that right? Surely you know that” he tried to tease

Guang-Hong had stopped talking, but he was still sniffling, Yuri kept his frown, pulling him to look at him wiping away at his tears

“I’m just a dick okay, I didn’t mean to upset you. I meant to piss off Leo and it worked” he tried to lighten the mood again, but Guang-Hong looked like he was going to burst into tears again

Yuri sighed, “I’m sorry, you know Leo fucking loves you right? He doesn’t stop talking about you constantly, he’s worried if you get back together again he’ll just keep upsetting you and let you down”

Guang-Hong started getting a shy smile, bingo. “So maybe you two fucking idiots need to have a talk and get the fuck back together, couples argue. Me and Otabek argue every single day, we argued this morning for fucks sake, it’s not the end of the world” 

The smile stayed, Yuri never felt so relieved, “Now get off me, you’re heavy” he playfully snapped, he was meant to be a fucking Russian punk after all, Guang-Hong blushed as he got off of him, the second Yuri stood up, Leo wrapped his arms around him

“Thanks Yuri” he whispered into his ear

Yuri pulled away rolling his eyes, “Can me and Otabek get some fucking much needed sleep now?” 

Leo shrugged as he moved to fuss over Guang-Hong again, Otabek was smiling at him, Yuri groaned as he followed him out the room

“That was nice of you” Otabek hummed happily, wrapping an arm around him

Yuri couldn’t help but start laughing, “I’m so sorry I threw up on you” 

Thinking back it was pretty funny, even if at the time it wasn’t, Otabek groaned but he started laughing too, “I won’t be able to go back to sleep now, wanna just grab breakfast somewhere?”

Yuri hummed, thinking about it, he definitely wouldn’t be able to get back to sleep now either, finally shrugging, “Fine, my treat yknow since I puked on you” 

Sunday mornings weren’t made for sex, they were if they hadn’t been drinking the night before, but that a rare thing, so generally Sunday mornings were just for recovering, and putting out all the little fires that Yuri had normally made the night before or on the morning

The worst one was when they’d had a huge fight, both yelling that they’d broken up with each other, then proceeding to try and make the other one jealous first

Yuri was getting off with some random guy, glancing to see what Otabek was doing, when he saw Otabek talking to some chick Yuri saw red

He shoved the poor guy that was kissing him off and stormed over to them, turning Otabek roughly to face him, “What the fuck do you think you’re fucking doing?!” he yelled

Otabek cocked a brow, “What, you can get off with some guy and I’m just meant to stay single forever?” 

Yuri didn’t want to start crying in front of everyone, not that anyone was really paying attention, but he still didn’t want anyone seeing, his voice couldn’t help but croak as he spoke though

“You’re a fucking asshole” Yuri went to head back to his room, all the way across the fucking campus when he felt Otabek grab his hand back in a hallway

“Yura” he spoke nervously, Yuri turned around he couldn’t help that the tears had started falling down his face, looking right into Otabek’s eyes Otabek looked so sad too

“Fuck baby why are you crying? I thought we were just fighting” Otabek wrapped his arms around Yuri as Yuri cried out, trying to hide his face in his neck and wrapping his arms around him tightly

“Why were you talking to a fucking girl? Do you actually want a girlfriend? Do you only go out with me because I could pass as a girl?” he sobbed into his neck, all of his insecurities came rushing to the surface

Otabek sighed gently, keeping a firm hold on Yuri, stroking a hand down his back, “Yura, I was speaking to a girl because I knew it would stop you kissing that fucking guy”

“Well it fucking worked” Yuri was hysterical, he’d had too much to drink

Otabek started planting kisses on his head, shushing him softly, “You know you’re the only one for me, even if I was mad at you I wouldn’t kiss anyone else, you know that Yura”

Yuri huffed as he tried to calm his breathing, “I’m sorry” he sniffed out, his voice still croaky, Otabek pulled his face to look at him, wiping away his tears

“Can we stop fighting now?” he asked, Yuri nodded sadly, Yuri couldn’t even remember what they had been arguing about anyways

Otabek smiled warmly, “Good, because when I saw you kissing someone else, fuck Yura, it took everything in me not to pull you away and lock you in our room so we could talk”

Yuri hiccuped out a laugh, tears still slowly falling down his face, “I wish you did, I’m sorry” he repeated again, he was sorry, his drunk mind was an asshole, he was an asshole out of drink let alone with it

But now sitting having breakfast with Otabek, that was just a distant drunken memory. Yuri had so fucking many of them, they’d gotten so many angry bangs on the door that night, everyone screaming at them to shut the fuck up they were being so loud making it back up to each other

His happy remising, the cute footsie they were playing under the table, it all seemed to come to a fucking halt when Yuri heard Victor’s undeniably loud voice

“Yurio! Otabek!” Yuri rolled his eyes, so much for a perfect fucking sunday morning. Yuuri and Victor sat down at the table without asking, as always, Yuuri’s neck was peppered with hickeys, Victor’s hair was a wild mess, Yuri groaned in annoyance

“Why are you sitting with us? We’re on a date” Victor wrapped his arm around him, planting a kiss on his head, as Yuri rolled his eyes

“It’s a double date, and I know you Yuratchka, it’s not a date. You’re buying him breakfast because you’ve upset him?” Victor spoke playfully, Yuri pushed him away while Otabek just watched with a smile

Annoyingly Yuri had known Victor nearly his whole entire life, he annoyed him constantly, but Yuri begrudgingly loved him anyways. He was the only other Russian on campus, the only other Russian he knew apart from his Grandpa, yeah Otabek spoke Russian, but it wasn’t the same as talking with his Grandpa or Victor

“What have you done this time Yurio?” Yuuri asked with a smile, Yuuri was another one that Yuri was loathe to admit that he did actually love, the only person he’d openly admit he loved was Otabek and his Grandpa

Otabek spoke up with a playful scowl, “He threw up all over me, again. In Leo’s roommates bed, again, then made Guang-Hong cry” 

Yuri groaned, “It was all an accident, and I made sure Guang-Hong was alright, I said sorry, I had him on my fucking knee..” 

“You had Guang-Hong on your knee? The Russian punk..” Victor started to tease, Yuri quickly pushing him again

“Why the fuck are you sitting next to me old man? Swap with Yuuri, he’s not half as annoying” 

Yuuri beamed him a smile as Yuri rolled his eyes, feeling Otabek’s foot against his own again, flashing him a smile as he kept eating his breakfast, Yuri couldn’t help but smile either, even if he was surrounded by fucking idiots, he always had Otabek, even when he threw up all over him, Yuri already couldn’t wait for next Saturday


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Petty silly fights that get way out of hand

Laying naked with Otabek, in Otabek’s bed, Yuri never felt so happy. They were slowly stroking down each others sides, taking in every inch of their bodies as if they didn’t do this at least once a week

“I love your manly face” Otabek mused, stroking a finger across Yuri’s jaw

Yuri frowned, “I’m anything but manly” 

Otabek hummed, “I don’t know about that, the big dick between your legs would beg to differ” that made Yuri blush, Otabek always tried to make him feel manly, always made an effort to stop him hating how he looked sometimes

Otabek continued on, “Your flat chest, your strong face, your athletic body..” 

“Okay okay, stop, idiot” Yuri mumbled, he knew he was red and beaming a wide smile, Otabek’s fingers still idly tracing across his skin, his stomach tensing involuntarily as he ran his fingers down his sides

“It’s true” Otabek spoke so easily, so firm but soft

Yuri hummed, “I love your arms” 

“Yeah?” Otabek asked with a lazy smile, Yuri nodded, stroking a hand from his broad shoulders down his muscular arms

“So fucking manly” Otabek went to frown and cut him off, no doubt telling Yuri he was just as manly, but Yuri started speaking again, “I love being wrapped up in them” he offered with a smile, Otabek’s frown fading faster than it came on

“You wrap me up in yours too Yura” 

Yuri smiled at Otabek’s comment, “Yours hold me up against the wall while you fuck me” 

Otabek moved to cup Yuri’s face, leaning in for deep kisses. Yuri honestly felt like he would melt under Otabek’s touch sometimes, it was so effortlessly strong but never rough, unless Yuri wanted it that way anyways

Yuri loved Otabek’s musky smell, it was intoxicating. Leather mixed with his cologne, and of course Otabek would just have a manly musk scent about him, Yuri always smelled like fucking strawberries, the fact that he used strawberry shampoo played a huge part in it, but since having long hair it was a bitch to try and keep nice if he didn’t use the most girly shit he could find

They were only half hard, still continuing to tell each other sweet nothings, having lazy soft kisses, it was all so perfect

Until of course they realised they were still in a college dorm and always seemed to fucking forget to lock their door, “Cmon gay boys” Leo called 

Yuri quickly moving a hand to cover himself as he glared at Leo, Otabek shot up grabbing the quilt and pulling it over themselves, “Knock asshole” Yuri snapped

Leo was always unphased, shrugging, “I like to take my chances, seeing the Russian fairy naked is something special” he teased

Yuri saw red and if he had clothes on he would have swung for him, “Leo” Otabek warned, if only one person in the entire world thought Yuri was manly and that was Otabek, at least it was the only person that mattered

But having literally everyone else tell him otherwise played nightmares on his personal image, even if they were only joking

“Oh cmon, Yuri knows I’m playing” Leo was all smiles, Yuri knew he didn’t mean anything by anything he said, but that still didn’t help

“I’m not a Russian fairy shithead” he grumbled

Leo laughed, “Fuck, that accent gets me everytime. You’re hot shit Plisetsky”

Yuri rolled his eyes, Leo was always such a fucking dick

“Teach me Russian again” Leo asked excitedly 

“No asshole, you never remember anything and your pronunciation is terrible” 

Leo laughed, shaking his head, “You can’t talk to anyone about pronunciation, your English is terrible sometimes, when you’re drunk I can barely understand you”

Otabek scowled as he wrapped an arm around Yuri, “He only moved to America when he was 16, he lived in Russia his whole life, cut him some slack” 

Yuri had an embarrassed smile, it was true. His English wasn’t perfect, it wasn’t anywhere close. People sometimes didn’t understand him, but Otabek could speak Russian, just another reason he loved him more than anyone else 

“And what about you Otabek?” Leo asked curiously

Otabek shrugged, “I moved around a lot, I’m use to speaking English fluently from being young. I haven’t lived in Kazakhstan for years” 

Leo hummed, “Cmon then, teach me Russian, pretty please. I’ll really try this time” Yuri rolled his eyes as Otabek started, Otabek had more patience than him anyways

Leo didn’t even care really, Yuri knew he was just trying to take his mind off of Guang-Hong, for the one-hundredth time

After Yuri’s talk with Guang-Hong the other week, they’d tried to make it work, but when Guang-Hong found out that Leo had slept with someone else when they’d broken up, they broke up again

Yuri was staying out of it this time, ignoring that they were mid-sentence Yuri spoke up casually, “Close your eyes Leo” 

Since Leo always stormed into their room unannounced they were nearly always naked when he did, hence the request not seeming odd to him at all, as Leo closed his eyes and tried to repeat what Otabek had just said

Yuri scampered out of bed nakedly grabbing some clothes for him and Otabek to put on, lazing on the bed in clothes with Otabek was a lot less fun, and it was boring as shit listening to Leo try to learn Russian

The door opened again, JJ came in and locked it staring at everyone in the room with a frown, Yuri cocked a brow, “What are you doing shithead?” 

JJ looked nervous? “I need to ask you guys something” he rushed out, moving to sit next to Leo on his bed, he was shifting uncomfortably

“What’s up JJ?” Otabek asked with a worried tone, JJ and Otabek had been best friends since they were young, Otabek annoyingly really loved JJ, Yuri never seemed to get on with him, JJ always teased him more than fucking Leo did, but Otabek would kill him if he laid a finger on him

Otabek didn’t like fighting at the best of times, and Yuri found JJ insufferable most of the time, not that he wanted him to be sad or uneasy, like he seemed to be right now

“Have any of you ever been with a girl before?” he asked, still looking nervous, Yuri frowned. He was literally sitting with nearly the entire population of gay people on the campus, the only exception being Guang-Hong, Yuuri and Victor 

“I haven’t” Otabek replied, Yuri shook his head, Otabek was his first everything. Otabek had been with other guys before, but never a girl, glancing to Leo curiously 

Leo shook his head, “Sorry man, you couldn’t have picked a worse room”

JJ groaned, “I’m doomed, I need advice” dramatic as always, Yuri rolled his eyes

“Victor’s been with girls before, ask him” Yuri shrugged, he just wanted him to shut the fuck up. JJ’s eyes lit up

“You got a girl Leroy?” Leo asked, Yuri had only ever known him to comment about boys in the past, he never seemed interested in girls before

JJ sighed out dreamily, “You mean the prettiest girl on campus yes, Isabella” Yuri wanted to groan, he hated that bitch too, she was so fucking stuck up. Her and JJ would be perfect together, listening to JJ drone on about how perfect his ‘Bella’ was, Yuri wondered how his perfect afternoon cutting class has turned into this

He was also surrounded by fucking idiots, Leo had googled how to pleasure a woman instead of taking Yuri’s advice and actually speaking to Victor about the damn thing, he actually had experience and he loved fucking talking about sex at the best of times

But of course JJ wouldn’t listen to Yuri, Yuri was pulled out of his daydream when he felt a hand on his stomach, flashing his eyes up to Otabek who was giving him a soft smile, Yuri stretched up knowing that his tshirt would ride up, knowing that his abs would show, knowing that Otabek would love it

Otabek hummed as he traced his fingers across Yuri’s stomach, this was more like it. “Fuck Beks, what have you done to Yuri’s stomach?” Leo asked as he padded across the room to get a closer look

Yuri frowned as he looked down, it was peppered with love bites, “I like it” he shrugged, Leo was looking at it curiously, even stroking a finger across them 

“You should see his peachy ass” Otabek hummed, in a complete nonchalant way, Yuri rolled his eyes with a smirk, he loved that Otabek liked to mark his body, he loved it when it stung to sit down sometimes, and since Yuri was nearly always perched on top of Otabek’s dick, it normally had fingerprint marks too

Leo sighed dramatically as he threw himself down onto the bed, right on top of Yuri, Yuri yelped as he tried to push him off

“I miss Guang-Hong’s peachy little ass, he never let me leave marks” he sighed out, Yuri rolled his eyes trying to shove him off again, Otabek the asshole didn’t attempt to help 

“Will you get the fuck offa me, you’re heavy as shit” Yuri groaned

Leo whined out dramatic as ever, “Beka” 

Yuri finally pushed him off with a scowl, “Don’t call him Beka” only Yuri called him Beka, just like only Otabek called him Yura, no one else was allowed to do that

Leo lunged forward planting himself on Otabek’s knee, wrapping his arms around Otabek’s neck, “My Beka-Bear” he teased

“My little Leo” Otabek teased as he wrapped his arms around Leo, Yuri would see red in a minute, and both of those assholes knew that, they knew how to push his buttons, and that was by being overly nice to each other

“Fuck you both, go suck each others dicks” Yuri grumbled, when Leo started planting playful kisses up Otabek’s face, Yuri wanted to keep his cool, he knew they were only teasing him, but they also knew it worked every time and always ended like it ended this time, with Yuri storming out

Otabek ended up chasing after him, only for Yuri to start screaming at him in the hallway, then to make matters worse, Guang-Hong happened to walk by, looking at them curiously

“Your asshole ex-boyfriend just kissed Otabek!” he yelled in nothing but sheer anger, he hated seeing someone else touch Otabek, he hated Otabek being sweet to another person, and at this moment in time he hated Leo, just a little bit

Otabek groaned as Guang-Hong looked like he might cry, “He didn’t kiss me, we were just fooling around trying to piss off Yuri. It wasn’t like that..”

Guang-Hong cut him off, “Leo kissed you?” he rushed out, his little face looked so upset

Otabek shook his head in a frown, “He didn’t kiss me, he wouldn’t do that to Yuri. I wouldn’t do that to Yuri, Yuri’s just being dramatic”

Yuri scoffed as Otabek looked at him with a glare, “I thought he was your little Leo?” 

Otabek rolled his eyes, “Are you being serious right now Yuri? Tell Guang-Hong nothing happened, you’re being a real dick”

“So go fuck off with your new boyfriend asshole!” Yuri yelled as he stormed off again, he left Otabek trying to calm down Guang-Hong, Yuri stormed his way all across campus to his own room

He loved staying at Otabek’s room for this exact reason, it was central to everything, Yuri’s was so fucking far away it took a lifetime to get too

Storming in Victor and Yuuri were in bed, groaning when he saw Victor’s bare ass, “Don’t stop because of fucking me” he yelled, he couldn’t seem to lower his voice

They quickly scrambled under the quilt, Yuuri in a concerned voice speaking up, “What’s the matter Yurio?” 

“Me and Otabek have broken up” he snapped, he was still livid, but then he remembered what JJ had been rambling on about, “And JJ wants to talk to you Victor, he’s got some girl he wants to bang” 

“A girl? On campus?” Victor asked

Yuri groaned, annoyed that they were talking about JJ even though he’d just brought it up, “Yes a fucking girl on campus, Isabella, yknow the stuck up one”

Yuuri started to gush about how he liked her, Victor joining in, once again another room of assholes speaking JJ and his new fucking girl, Yuri didn’t know how much time had passed but when the door swung open he knew it would either be Otabek pissed off that he’d upset Guang-Hong or Leo, pissed off that he’d upset Guang-Hong

When it was Leo, he knew he’d have a fight, Leo rushed out something angrily, Yuri stood up from the bed, “Don’t fucking kiss my boyfriend then asshole!” he yelled angrily, then as fucking always, he felt Leo yank at his hair

It all happened so fast, one second he was just standing arguing, the next his hair was being pulled and his face was being punched. It was a blur after that, Yuri had obviously retaliated, until they were two bodies fighting on the floor while Victor tried to seperate them

Yuri was pinned on the floor with Leo’s hand wrapped around his neck, the other hand trying to fight off Victor, Yuri was grabbing desperately at Leo’s hand, as he tried to gasp for breath, then Leo was being pulled off him roughly, not like Victor was doing

Sitting up gasping trying to breathe again, Otabek had Leo up against the wall, “Don’t ever fucking touch him” Otabek growled in his face, throwing him down to the floor as he turned to look at Yuri, his face was so angry, but he still rushed to help him up inspecting his face

Yuri yanked his face back with a glare, he knew his nose was bleeding, he knew his lip was burst, but he was still pissed at Otabek. “Don’t act like you fucking care” 

Otabek frowned as he shook his head, “Are you okay?”

“No shithead, I’m fucking not” Yuri snapped at him, storming into the bathroom, Otabek was literally right behind him, once Otabek had locked the door behind them as Yuri started tending to his sore face, Otabek sighed as he started speaking

“Baby I’m sorry I upset you, you know I was only fooling around right?” 

Yuri didn’t reply, stubbornly still dabbing at his face with a wet cloth, his face was fucking sore. Feeling Otabek wrap his arms around his waist sighing again as he held him tightly

“Yura, I’m sorry. I promise we were only kidding, I’ll never do it again, I can’t believe he fucking touched you. I’ll fucking kill him” he growled, Yuri flashed him a smile in the mirror, turning around in his arms 

“My hero” he spoke playfully, wrapping his arms around his neck, “I’m sorry I upset Guang-Hong, I’ll tell him it was all just a joke” 

“You really upset him again Yura” Otabek spoke with a frown, as he kissed across Yuri’s sore lip, “I’m sorry I upset you” 

Yuri shook his head, “I was just being dramatic, you know I’m jealous as fuck” 

Otabek hummed as he picked him up, perching him on the edge of the sink, looking at him softly, “Which is why I shouldn’t have teased you” feeling Otabek run his hands up Yuri’s back, Yuri leaned forward kissing him, regardless of how much his lip stung or the fact it might be bleeding against Otabek’s lips right now, he wanted his boyfriend again

“You’re my Beka-Bear” he growled against his mouth, Otabek pulled him in tighter

“Yours and only yours Yura..” Otabek was cut off by a banging on the bathroom door

“Let me in, that pretty little thing that keeps your cock warm can throw a punch you know” Leo spoke angrily, Yuri felt himself getting riled up again, Otabek was already wound up because Yuri had been hurt, it wasn’t a good mix 

Otabek pulled away from Yuri pulling the door open, “Leo I’ll fucking kill you” 

Leo scoffed calling over to Yuri past Otabek, “You know he’s only with you because you look like a girl..” Leo was cut off by Otabek punching him, since Otabek was so muscular and built, he could easily handle himself in a fight, hence why now Leo was on the floor, Victor trying to separate yet another fight

“If I made Yuri fucking cry Otabek, you’d fucking kill me, can you blame me for wanting to kill him? The little twink, why are you even with him..” 

“Stop fucking talking, go chill the fuck out in your room, Yuri will make things right with Guang-Hong, don’t say one more thing” Otabek warned, as he pushed him harder into the floor getting off of him finally

Leo stood up glaring at Otabek, Victor had stepped between them trying to stop them fighting again, “Go fuck a girl Otabek, everyone knows you want too” Leo stormed out the room, Yuri wanted to fucking kill him, Leo knew just how insecure Yuri was about that whole rumour, fucking idiot

Yuri was just entirely full of anger today, seeing the scissors beside the sink he didn’t hesitate, picking them up now even looking in the mirror he just started cutting his hair

“Yuri! What are you doing?” Otabek rushed out, Yuri glared at him

“I’m fucking sick of this fucking rumour, you want a guy or a fucking girl with long hair go date some fucker else. And I’m not wearing lacy fucking underwear anymore asshole” 

Otabek stayed silent while Yuri hacked at his hair, it was uneven and entirely a mess but he didn’t give a shit. Turning to Otabek with a scowl when he was finished, “What?” he snapped

Otabek rolled his eyes, “At least do it fucking right” he mumbled, picking up the hair trimmers, “Lean your head down” Yuri did as he was told, he shut his eyes, he didn’t want a fucking buzz cut, but he’d started this now

“There, finished” Yuri flashed his eyes open, daring to look in the mirror, he was pleasantly surprised, he couldn’t help but smile, he looked like a fucking badass

Otabek had only gave him a very slight undercut, he’d left the top bits short and styled a little, it was similar to Otabek’s just a touch longer, it framed his face so he actually looked handsome, not just like a pretty little fairy

Otabek was smiling behind him, “You like it?” 

Yuri turned to him with a shy smile, “Do you?” Otabek hummed, running his fingers through his hair

“As Leo would say, you’re hot shit Plisetsky” but Otabek had a wide smile, Yuri could tell he liked it too

Yuri leaned forward, whispering as he planted a kiss on his lips, “I’ll still wear lacy underwear if you want” Otabek groaned as he held his hips tightly

“You know how fucking good your dick looks in them baby” he whispered right back with a growl, he knew he only mentioned his dick to remind him he sees him as a man in them, Otabek always saw him as a man, it was only every fucker else who didn’t

Yuri sighed against him mouth, “I better go make things fucking right with dweedle dum and dweedle dee” that referred to both sets of couples he’d probably pissed off, he’d interrupted Victor and Yuuri having sex with fighting and arguments and he’d definitely upset Guang-Hong and Leo

“Have you calmed down now?” Otabek asked cautiously, Yuri leaned forward biting his lip playfully as he shrugged

“I was being a little irrational” he admitted, he knew he was, but at the time, seeing Leo like that with Otabek, and Otabek going along with it, his stupid anger had gotten the better of him

Otabek hummed, “Just a little” he agreed with a smile, Yuri groaned as he rested his head against Otabek’s shoulder

“I can’t believe I cut all my fucking hair off” he laughed, Otabek sighed out, running his hand through what was left

“I can’t believe you actually did either” Otabek groaned as he continued on, “You do know I’m gay right? Entirely, completely gay. Even before I met you, all I wanted was dick?” 

Yuri laughed against his shoulder, “I know, I’m sorry” sorry didn’t make up for the lack of hair that Otabek really fucking loved, sorry didn’t make up for the fact that Yuri did know all that. Otabek could have any girl, Yuri had said it himself, but he didn’t want any girl, he did actually want dick, more importantly Yuri’s dick, and yet he’d let Leo piss him off enough to cut off his hair

“I mean, did you actually think that you having long hair bypassed the fact that you have a very perfect, very manly, dick between your legs? Complete with balls..”

Yuri cut him off with a laugh and a groan, “I’m sorry I’m sorry, it’s done now. You do like it right?” Yuri pulled his face back to look at him but Otabek had a playful expression on his face

“I love it Yura” Otabek shrugged, “I get to see more of your manly face now” Yuri rolled his eyes at his comment

They stood in the bathroom fawning over each other for a little while longer, before Yuri had to finally bite the fucking bullet and go sort out the mess he’d started

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone likes it!
> 
> I should have really been writing other things, but I've had no inspiration whatsoever for anything lately. Apart from silly one off fics like this, hopefully I'll get back on track soon!
> 
> Also, not proof read! Hope there's no obvious mistakes!


End file.
